For your entertainment
by TheWayHeLaughs13
Summary: Lizzie is a rebel without a cause and Tyler may be the one for her. ONE-SHOT


Well, this is my one shot for Lizzie ( Rachael's younger sister) and Tyler. I thought the song For your entertainment fitted Lizzie, she looks all innocent but underneath she's edgy and a little rebel. I love the song and Adam Lambert and if you've heard the song, it's different and he's not afraid to be a little out there. Its why it fits Lizzie, she's out there too ( a little less crazy like Adam). So anywhoo I don't own the song and I don't own the covenant, I only own Lizzie.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**E**lizabeth

**I** bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
you thought an angel swept you off your feet

The cold night air filled the young sixteen year olds lungs as she took a deep breath and let a out another thin line of smoke escape from her lips as she felt her body relax. It was the only reason she did it, it kind of numb the voices in her head. As placed it against her lips again, the same thin smoke escaped her lips. It was her secret, not even her goody too shoes older sister knew about it. Nor did her over-protective foster brother or her other foster siblings. They were too consumed in their own drama going on to even pay attention to her.

A deep voice took her out of thoughts, though the voice never spoke but his thoughts were clear. He was wondering why she was out here all by herself. She turned, barely paying attention as he walked closer to her.

"You know those are bad for you" his voice was filled with concern.

"And you're suddenly concerned about me?" her voice was bitter; her thoughts were still on the past events of earlier that night. Fighting with her "brother" if she could actually call him that, the truth was her foster siblings weren't even in a foster care. It was just a cover story, to protect them and that was a different story all together and she really didn't want to get into it.

The brown haired boy was not surprised by her reaction, her sister filled him in what happened and he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"No need to get offensive, I was only asking" his blue eyes looking her over, he had never met anyone like her. She had always been known for being a bad ass and had issues with her temper, much like another blonde he knew. His best friend, though she could have been a female counter part of his best friend minus the sleeping around.

Reading his thoughts, she knew he meant it. Glancing up at the older boy, she tilted her head to the side "Look... I'm not what you're thinking of....I may look all innocent on the outside but you have no idea what I'm really like" she dropped the cigarette on the ground and lightly putting it out with her foot.

The older boy felt a little more nervous, he still had problems talking to girls and when she was around, it didn't help. It only made him more nervous to be around her.

Fumbling on his words "Lizzie... um..."

She smirked as he fumbled on his words; she found it adorable that he got nervous whenever she was around him. She couldn't lie; she had a soft spot for the shy older boy. Also he was the only one could call her Lizzie beside her sister. For those who did call her that besides him and her sister would get a nice black eye.

"You don't have to say anything... I know what you're trying to say" giving him a small smile, though she would never admit, he made her nervous too. His blue eyes, she felt like she could look into them forever. Just him standing right there, it made the butterflies in her stomach flutter and she couldn't think straight. It felt intoxicating in a way she never thought she could feel.

Taking a step closer to him, her blue eyes not leaving his; she didn't know what to do with her hands as they started to shake. Deciding to put them in her back pocket, hopefully he didn't notice that she was getting more nervous.

Biting her lip, pulling it through her white teeth, she wasn't sure if she should just do it or ask. She'd never really done anything like this with this feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Closing in the space between them, Lizzie could feel the tension building between them and she really wanted to kiss him, so going with her gut feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her as she pressed her lips to his.

Lizzie wouldn't say it out loud, not yet. She fell for Tyler Simms.

**W**ell I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here For Your Entertainment

* * *

R e v i e w

Peace, Laters

Dramaqueen

xoxo


End file.
